


I will wait for you

by starry_alien



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: A bit of smut by the end, A fic full of happines that they might have never known, Enjolras's has problems to say the "L" word, F/M, Fluff and happiness, Grantaire says he can wait for him, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, Kisses, M/M, Marius and Cosette got married!, but all the amis want enjolras to put his shit together and do something about his feelings, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_alien/pseuds/starry_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius and Cosette get married, during their party Enjolras needs to figure a way to tell Grantaire how he feels about him. Funny thing to do when he can't bring himself to say the L word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will wait for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, thanks for reading this.  
> I wrote it with my wonderful Apollo: Filipa (digimonlovestwdandlesmis on tumblr), she's awesome! I was having a block and couldn't write a thing, so she helped me through it and well, we tried our best so we hope you like it :)
> 
> All mistakes are our own.

Cosette looked in to the mirror admiring her reflection. Her hair was perfectly combed in a way that made the veil secure, we wouldn't want it going down in the middle of the ceremony. Her dress, strapless, with details on the bust and a mermaid skirt, was so perfect she wanted to cry but she wouldn't! Because it would take forever to make it perfect again and Éponine would kill her if she had to bring out the arsenal of make-up products no one believed she had in the first place. 

The sound of knocks on the door made her come back to earth and she turned to see who it was.

"It's time Cosette. You're ready? Or do you want me to stall? I can faint." Éponine said holding the door. The bride smiled at her friend, who looked completely gorgeous, and nodded in a negative way. "Okay then. Grab the buqué and let’s go. Time to get you married."

Cosette grabbed the buqué that was resting on the chair next to the mirror and she walked out the door. Her wedding was going to be perfect. She had the right flowers, the right dress, and the perfect menu for the party. She loved Marius and she had her beloved friends waiting in the church for her to make her appearance. It’d only be perfect if her papa had been there, but in a way he was, but she wasn't going to think about that because she could already feel the tears in her eyes.

 

 

Bahorel was waiting for her at the door, Feuilly was standing by his side and he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Bahorel in a suit. He touched his shoulder lightly.

"I have to say, no jokes here don't give me that look, you look good" Feuilly said smiling.

"Well, thank you" Bahorel rested his hand gently on his cheek.

"Not in the Church guys" Courfeyrac called from the first line of sits.

Combeferre and Grantaire were talking with Marius; he was calmer than anyone thought he would be. His laugh rang filling the church, Grantaire kept making jokes about how his future would be like and his heart was full of happiness, he was surrounded by his friends, he knew nothing could go wrong.

Enjolras was helping Jehan to put flowers everywhere, his eyes betrayed him every now and then darting looks to Grantaire. He looked gorgeous on that suit. 

"Earth calling Enjolras" he could hear Jehan's voice. He didn't hear the poet at first but when he called again, this time practically screaming and making everyone turn to where they were standing; Enjolras looked at him telling himself that he was not blushing slightly. "Were you even listening to what I was saying?" Jehan asked moving along the benches to place the flowers. 

"Of course I was."

"Were you really? Because I think you weren't and I also think you look very interested in R today. Is it the tux?"

Enjolras looked away rolling his eyes and following the poet as he moved again. No, it wasn't just the tux. It was the way he was smiling and talking to Marius and the way his hands moved as he talked.

"Yeah, it's definitely the tux." Jehan went on.

"Shut up, it's nothing." The leader countered scratching his neck with his free hand, as the other was holding a basket filled with flowers.

"Oh c'mon Enjolras, we all know" Courfeyrac appeared out of nowhere right behind Jehan.

"Are you Chesire or what?" Enjolras asked amused.

"It's one of my talents" he answered nuzzling Jehan's hair.

"Are you going to do something about it?" Jehan asked smiling at him. 

Enjolras tried to re-think his plan to tell Grantaire about his feelings, how he felt every time that wicked smile appeared on his face, how he aches to touch his hands when he talks and kiss his lips when he's making the most perfect and accurate statements even if they're against his cause. 

"I don't know yet" he could hear himself talk.

Joly and Bossuet walked through the doors holding hands, and Jehan smiled when the pair walked to meet them.

"Well hello love-birds" Courfeyrac teased them. 

"Hello friends." Joly answered as they passed them to go and talk to Marius.

"You don't know yet? What do you mean by that?" Courfeyrac asked taking a flower from the basket Enjolras was holding.

"It means exactly what it means, I don't know."

"Jeeeeeez" Courfeyrac moaned loudly taking the petals of the flower. "It's a weeding; it's the perfect time to talk to him about that. And maybe get some action."

"You would know." Enjolras teased.

"Yeah,  _you_  would know." Jehan repeated with a sharp glare while he walked away to another bench. 

"No, no, Jehan c'mon. Sweet poet, light of my life?" Courfeyrac called going after Jehan and leaving Enjolras alone.

The leader sighed and placed the basket on the bench near him, sitting and running his hands through his face while sighing deeply. Why did he ever thought that letting Jehan and Courfeyrac know about his feelings for the artist was a good idea? 

This was new for him and he didn't know what to do. He had never ever felt like this for anyone and when his heart and mind had decided to finally get him to feel like he did now, they had chose that cynic. At first, Enjolras wanted to kick and scream and shout to the heavens why Grantaire. But as time went on he had found out why Grantaire. It was the little things about the cynic that he had never realized were there at first.

"Why are you so serious?" Grantaire's presence surprised him. "It's a weeding, cheer up" he said grabbing a flower from the basket and placing it on his hair. "There, you look lovely."

"Stop" Enjolras said blushing and taking the flower off his hair, he stood and placed it on Grantaire's dark curls. "Now  _you_  look lovely"

"Thanks" Grantaire said placing his hands on his.

"She's here" Feuilly's voice sound loud on the church calling everyone's attention.

 

They all took their places; Marius was on the altar with Courfeyrac by his side.

"Oh man, look at that" Courfeyrac said, Marius eyes darted to the door and his breath hitched.

Cosette stood gorgeous on her dress, Bahorel was a funny contrast walking by her side, but she was smiling and he could see the brightness on her eyes.

The grip on Bahorel's arm tightened.

"Nervous ma' girl?" Bahorel whispered looking down at her, she look up and smile.

"You're by my side, and my beloved is at that altar waiting for me, why would I?" she said.

Bahorel smiled and continued to walk her down the aisle. When she had asked him to do that he had though her to be joking. But Cosette was serious, way serious, and he had been so happy to have that honor. Because he had never expected to be this close to the girlfriend of one of his friends. Cosette was  _his little girl,_ like he called her so fondly, and he was so happy to be there for this day. 

When they reached the altar he dropped his face a few inches and kissed her head, slapping Marius on the shoulder before taking his seat. 

Marius took Cosette's hand in his own and smiled at her, mouthing that he loved her and how beautiful she looked in that dress. Then they turned to the priest that smiled at the young couple and proceeded with the ceremony. 

 

In their sits their friends were filled with happiness, Combeferre curled his arm around Éponine to bring her closer. Joly and Bossuet were still holding hands, Feuilly rested his head on Bahorel's shoulder, and tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. Grantaire was in the middle of Jehan and Enjolras. The poet was shaking from excitement on his sit. Enjolras's hands were unsteady on his lap. He wanted to reach and grab Grantaire's, but he didn't dare.

"Yes, I do" he heard Marius's voice and something closer to pride filled his chest.

"Our little boy is a now a man" Grantaire whispered on his shoulder.

"Yes" Enjolras said, "and our little bird too" he said smiling at the image of Cosette sealing the vows with a kiss.

"They were just babies and look at them now. I'm so proud I might start crying." Grantaire said in a joking matter making Enjolras giggle lightly.

"You're such an idiot..."Enjolras mumbles to himself looking up at the altar. He wondered if the cynic had heard but when he said nothing he understood he hadn't. Yes, Grantaire was an idiot; such a big idiot... And Enjolras couldn't help but caring for him and having feelings for him. Maybe he was the idiot after all.

 

 

After the ceremony was finished everyone drove to the place where they would have the party. It was this beautiful garden that had a small lake and a fountain, flowers everywhere. And a bit far from the lake a tent for the dancing and eating part of the hole thing to be held. 

Grantaire and Éponine were running around, holding hands and dancing messily. Somehow they brought Combeferre in, and the trio started to dance together.

 

"They look good" Courfeyrac said to Enjolras.

"What do you mean?" Enjolras was talking with Joly but Courfeyrac interrupted them.

"Look at Ferre and R" he said pointing to the two men holding hands and dancing together, Éponine left them long ago. Grantaire pulled Combeferre closer by the hips making the other man laugh. 

Enjolras knew Courfeyrac was teasing him because Combeferre didn't "swing" that way, but he couldn't help but feel something in his chest when he saw those two like that. It made him feel like he was being... replaced, and that was just idiotic because he was nothing more than a friend to Grantaire, and he also felt a bit of jealousy.

"Are you going to tell him yet?" Courfeyrac asked elbowing him in the ribs.

"Courf, I swear to God I..."

"You what? Han? Please do tell me. Enlighten me because this entire situation is taking years of life from me and I swear I'm getting grey hairs just by staring at you two. It's painful." For a minute he though Courfeyrac was mad at him but then he said and Enjolras knew that he just wanted them to solve things properly and as proper adults. "If you don't hurry..."He went on still looking at Grantaire and Combeferre who were still dancing in a silly manner, "someone might take him from you. And he deserves it to be honest; he's had enough all these years." And he walked away to Jehan who was talking to Éponine and joking around with Gavroche.

_He's had enough all these years?_   _What on earth was Courfeyrac talking about?_ Enjolras’s thought.

"Mmm, I'm sorry I heard this" Joly said, "but he's right, Enjolras. Grantaire loves you, for years now, it took you a while to notice your own feelings and I don't expect you to notice his somewhere near this year. So I’m telling you so you can do something about it" Joly's voice was serene and that made this new knowledge sink on Enjolras mind and chest. 

"Really?" Enjolras's voice was low. 

"Do you think I have a reason to lie about this?" 

"I guess not... but I... really?" he looked at Grantaire again, Combeferre's arms were resting on his back and he was whispering on R's ear, then Grantaire turned and looked right at him and blush hiding his face on Combeferre’s neck.

Joly rolled his eyes. "Yes really. Why would I joke or lie about this? Like Courf said, it’s painful to watch you two. It's more painful to watch him actually. Breaks my heart."

Enjolras moved his eyes from Grantaire and Combeferre to Joly and back to the pair, now walking away side by side to where Cosette and Marius were standing. 

"What do you think I should do?"

"Do you need me or Courf or anyone else to draw you a picture? Talk to him, come clean. Whatever happens it happens, you have nothing to lose." Joly answered pushing his hands in to his pockets. "And again like Courf said, you're going to lose him sooner or later. Either to someone else or because he just got sick and tired of pining over you thinking you'll never love him back." And Joly walked away too, leaving him to his thoughts. 

Since when were his friends so wise when it came to this kind of subject? And was that obvious that Grantaire had feelings for him? Because he had never noticed, well, maybe he noticed strange looks once in a while but he never actually thought… Yes, he was definitely the idiot in this. 

 

 

"Looks like someone can't take his eyes out of you" Combeferre whispered on Grantaire's ear making the man in his arms turned around.

Grantaire blushed when he saw Enjolras looking straight at him; he hided his face on Combeferre's neck.

"You little shit, you could have told me it was him" Grantaire scowled to him.

"Are you ever going to tell him about what...?" Combeferre tried to ask but Grantaire interrupted him.

"What's the point if he doesn't feel the same?" 

"I'm not so sure about that" Combeferre's eyes were on Enjolras now, who was standing alone staring at them.

 

"Ladies and gents it's time for the waltz" the Dj said and every couple on the dancing floor started to move out leaving the lovely Cosette and Marius on the center.

But they didn't go far, everyone was standing circling the couple and watching them dance.

Marius was holding Cosette close to his body, his mouth close to her ear.

"I know I've said it, but you look beautiful." He whispered making Cosette giggle. 

"Thank you, you look handsome as well." 

"I love you."

"I love you to Marius." She said back before he spun her around, making her laugh loudly, making the people watching smile sweetly.

 

Enjolras was standing looking at his friends holding an empty glass when he felt someone touching his shoulder. He turned around and faced Combeferre with his hands in his pockets.

"I need to talk to you, now." He said moving his head in a way of asking Enjolras to follow him.

 

Bahorel and Feuilly were at the bar looking for drinks. Grantaire was at a table waiting for them when Jehan drop himself on his lap.

"Let's dance R" he pleaded.

"I'm waiting for my drink, my little poet" Grantaire said looking around to find Bahorel.

"No, no drinking tonight, let's dance" he said pulling Grantaire by the hand.

Once in the dance floor Éponine and Cosette trapped him leaving no way out. Marius was stolen by Courfeyrac not so long ago. Jehan laugh loudly, happiness printed on his face.

 

Out of the tent Combeferre and Enjolras were talking calmly.

"So... when were you planning on tell me" Combeferre asked.

"About?" Enjolras knew it was not time to play the idiot, but jealously was still on his chest, the image of Combeferre's arms around Grantaire was at the back of his eyes.

"Don't act like an idiot Enjolras you were never good at it." Combeferre scolded crossing his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? You're going to pull this?" He asked laughing. "Why are you acting like this? Did I do something to make you angry?"

_Yes._ "No" Enjolras answered looking away.

"There you go again. You always pull that face when you're angry or lying. Whatever, I'm just going to say it. When were you planning on tell me that you liked R?" Enjolras kept quiet. He was being a jerk he knew it, Combeferre didn't do anything wrong, he had always been close to Grantaire and Enjolras knew it. And it had never bothered him, until he saw them today acting like that. "Oh, you're not going to try and deny it, good. I guess we're making progress." 

"I don't want to talk about it, I'd had enough of Jehan and Courfeyrac, of Joly and now  _you_ " Enjolras said getting angry, "everyone wants to lecture me now?" 

"What's the matter? We're not lecturing you, we're just saying that Grantaire has been waiting for you to look at him for ages, and now that you know your feelings you just don't do anything about it. It's heartbreaking" Combeferre said calmly, and that serene aura made Enjolras angrier for no reason. It was stupid he knew, but he couldn't stop. 

"He doesn't look heart broken when he's with you" he said biting his lip.

" _OH_!" Combeferre exclaimed in understanding. He wanted to laugh now. "Is that what this is? You're _jealous_ of me and him?"

Enjolras said nothing.

"Oh my God! You are! You have no reason to be jealous. You always knew we were close like that, you always knew that I don't swing that way. Me and R, we're friends. And that's it. He's the closest thing I have to a brother and even if I was gay I would never look at him in that way."

"Why? He's...attractive in a way." Enjolras said looking at the floor.

Combeferre smiled sweetly.

"He's like my brother. It would be weird and can you imagine that?"

"You look good together; I guess that's what makes me mad" Enjolras confessed, "he looks happy with you."

"Well, we're best friends, what do you expect?" Combeferre smiled at his friend, he rested his hand on his shoulder. "You should have seen when you put that flower on his hair today; he told me his heart was beating so fast he was sure that you can hear it"

Enjolras smiled looking up, "I couldn't hear anything above my own heart beating like a rabbit's" 

"He's been in love with you all this time, he's my best friend as much as you are, I know every little detail of you not because of I’m attentive but because he's always talking about you" Combeferre sighed, "Enjolras you have to do something"

"But what? I'm no good in this kind of stuff."

"Talk to him. Jesus is that hard to call him to the side, say you need to talk to him and then...talk?!" Combeferre gently pushed him. This entire subject was giving him wrinkles. "It's not that hard."

"But I'm..." Wow, this was humiliating.

"But you're what? Scared? You have nothing to be afraid of. Who are you?! Where's the person who taught himself hacking techniques and then hacked that papers website? Where's the guy who got himself arrested for his friends to get away from that protest that went wrong? I would like to talk to that person. Is he in there?"

Enjolras looked in to Combeferre's face. He saw a little bit of rage and a little bit of love, but mostly he saw concern. He turned around and walk into the tent, Combeferre was walking behind him.

“What are…?”

"I'm doing it" he said and Combeferre walk to the side.

 

Grantaire was spinning around Éponine with a genuine smile on his face. 

_Oh my, he's so beautiful_ , Enjolras thought.

 

Combeferre took Eponine's hand and took her away from Grantaire, he stare at the tall man taking away his partner. When he was conscious of Enjolras's presence next to him he smiled.

"I was robbed" he said pointing at Combeferre.

"I need to talk with you" Enjolras answered.

Grantaire looked up to him, "It was about time"

Enjolras led him to the corner of the tent where no one else was. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his hands sweating.

"You're finally going to tell me why you've been acting weird all day? Why you've been staring at me like I'm a piece of meat?" Enjolras said nothing for a good five minutes. He just stood there looking at Grantaire and moving his hands at the sides of his body trying to make them stop sweating. 

Grantaire was getting impatient, he crossed his arms. "Fine, you're the one that wanted to talk. Whatever." And he turned to leave but before he could go away Enjolras grabbed his arm and pulled him to make him turn around. 

"Give me a minute will you? I need to...I need to think this through."

Grantaire saw Enjolras's hands shaking, he took them on his. "First of all calm down, I'm not gonna murder you or anything". Enjolras was so nervous he couldn't talk, "Enjolras look at my eyes, that's it" Grantaire's grip on his hands tightened, "I love you" he whispered and Enjolras's breath hitched. "Please don't look at me like that"

Enjolras's pulled Grantaire into his arms and hugged him, "I... I don't know where to begin, how to say... I"

"Shhh, calm down" Grantaire said resting his arms around Enjolras's waist. "Breathe and the things will come out" 

But Enjolras couldn't talk, for once in his life words wouldn't come to him, all he could think about was how close Grantaire was, about Grantaire's arms around his waist. Enjolras hands found a way to grasp Grantaire's forearms and he looked up to the cynic's eyes.

"I...I wanted to..." He kept on stuttering and he hated himself for that.

Grantaire felt bad for Enjolras, he had to do something. So he smiled.

"Breathe. Come and find me when you found your words. I'm waiting." And he kissed Enjolras on the forehead before walking away. He took a few steps before turning again and saying: "Come and find me."

"Wait for me, please" is all that come out of Enjolras's mouth, Grantaire turned once again and smile at him happily.

"Of course I will" he said and walked to sit with Bahorel and Feuilly.

 

Once he reached the table he sighed heavily, his hands were shaking and the smile on his face hurt.

"He told you?" Bahorel asked.

"No, he couldn't talk" Grantaire said and his smile was bigger.

"Then what happened?" Feuilly who was on Bahorel’s lap asked, "I mean we saw the hug thing"

"He asked me to wait" Grantaire's heart was pounding really fast on his chest, happiness couldn't describe his feelings, he wanted to explode.

"Like you haven't been doing that for years now" Bahorel said mocking him, but there was a smile on his face, Feuilly leaned down and kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Well my friend" he said to Grantaire trying to ignore the way Bahorel was kissing his neck, "let's do this waiting the most wonderful one" he pushed his boyfriend back and grabbed Grantaire's hand, "I might not be Jehan with my dancing, but damn I will try"

Grantaire laughed and followed Feuilly into the dance floor, most of their friends were there dancing or trying their best at it. 

 

"Sir" Cosette called and Bahorel looked up, she showed him her hands. Bahorel smiled and stood. 

"Do I really have to?" He whined while Cosette pulled him to the dance floor.

"Yes, you have to" Cosette answered standing with him in the middle of the floor. 

"You know I suck at dancing right? I'm probably gonna step on your foot."

"I know, it's worth it"

Bahorel smiled. 

 

"May I ask why you stole me away from Grantaire?" Éponine asked looking up to Combeferre. They were dancing, slowly and holding on to each other tenderly.

"Enjolras needed a push. You were in the way darling, sorry." 

"It's okay, you're a good dancer." Éponine said smiling as he spun her in a way that when she got closer to him, her back was to his chest.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear hugging her by behind and nuzzling her hair. "I think I might be in love with you" Combeferre whispered to her. She blushed and turned around to rest her head on his shoulder.

"It took you a while too, I thought you were walking Enjolras's path" She said making him laugh.

"I'm sorry" he said kissing her shoulder.

"It's okay, I might love you too" 

 

 

"This is stupid, I can't do this" Bahorel sighed frustrated.

"You're doing it fine" Cosette laughed.

"Fuck it" he said, he took her by her waist and pulled her up and started to spin. "Fly my little bird" he said.

When he put her down she was out of breath for laughing. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, "I love you my big bear" 

"Don't call me big bear. If people hear it they'll think of teddy bears and that will totally ruin my reputation."

"You can call me little bird and little girl but I can't call you big bear? What kind of logic is that?" Cosette asked with her hands on her waist.

"My logic, so suck it up."

"Suck it up? Suck it up?" She repeated poking him on the ribs while laughing. 

 

 

"Bless you." Bossuet said when Joly sneezed again.

"Thanks." He said blowing his nose. "It's the flowers."

"Of course it is, love." He said caressing Joly's hair. 

Joly smiled and leaned for a kiss but before he could touch Bossuet's lips, his phone ringed. He fetched it from his pocket and read the text smiling. "It's 'Chetta. She says her father is feeling better and that she misses us and she's sorry she's not here. That we should tell Marius and Cosette that she wishes them love and happiness for all eternity.”

"Well that's good to hear" Bossuet told his boyfriend bringing him closer, "Joly" he said and it was more like a plea. Joly leaned closer and pressed his lips against Bossuet's.

"I love you so much" he said and Bossuet smiled.

"I love you more" 

 

 

Jehan and Courfeyrac were slow dancing pressed against each other, they kissed and swing slowly around the floor. 

"Do you think Enjolras spoke to Grantaire?" Jehan asked spreading light kisses on his boyfriends jaw.

"Like hell he did...He's being such a big wuss!"

"Shhh, quiet down" Jehan pleaded laughing. "He's just scared. He's reminding me of you actually."

"Don't you compare me to Enjolras. I wasn't being that pathetic." 

"Remind me again how long it took you to grow a pair and ask me out" The poet teased spinning away from his boyfriend. 

Courfeyrac pretended to be shocked but he walked to where the poet was standing now and pulled him to his arms again, nuzzling his neck.

"But I did grew a pair, and that's what it matters."

"Not complaining" Jehan said looking over Courfeyrac's shoulder to where Enjolras was standing, waving his arms around and talking to an imaginary person. "Give me a minute will you?"

"What? No, we're doing so well!"

"Don't whine" And he kissed Courfeyrac's cheek walking between the dancing couples to where his leader was standing.

 

 

Enjolras was trying and trying to make a good speech, he needed to explain Grantaire how he felt, he needed to tell him. But every time he came up with something it sounded stupid, not enough, or just nothing like he wanted to say.

"Hi there" Jehan called his attention, "having a hard time figuring things out?"

"You have no idea" Enjolras said, "but I'm trying"

"Did you tell him anything at least?" the poet asked and Enjolras felt embarrassed.

"To wait" he felt ashamed, but it was the truth, that's all he could say at the end.

"He did enough waiting" Jehan said casually, "Enjolras tell me please, why do you like him?"

Enjolras took a deep breath and looked at Jehan straight in the eye.

"I don't know. I just do. Lately, when he's in the room my heart pounds in my chest and I feel like...Like I'm home. He makes me feel like this. And there are the little things too. The way he smiles, the way he moves his hands while talking when he gets excited, the way he always has the courage to stand up to me." 

"See? It wasn't that hard!" Jehan exclaimed smiling big. "You tell him that, tell him exactly that. But do it fast, because he will be done waiting someday."

"I can't just tell him, I can't talk, I can't take the words out of my mouth I just can't" Enjolras looked concern. 

"Right, you the one who can stand in front of a group of people and lead them to a revolution, can't tell your crush that you like him" Jehan said, "you know what, don't tell him, _show_  him"

"What are you implying?" Enjolras asked confused.

"Enjolras show him that you care for him, took his hand and press it against your chest, dance with him and hold him near you, kiss his forehead and nuzzle his hair" Jehan's smile grow bigger and bigger, "and then just say it"

"I'm not you or Courfeyrac. You make it sound like it's easy, yet it's not."

"You know what I think? I think you're being an idiot, such a big idiot that I feel like slapping you." Jehan said this throwing his arms in to the air. "You know what? I'm done with this. Come with me." The poet grabbed Enjolras arm and pulled him to where Grantaire was standing with Marius. He grabbed the cynic's arm and pulled him along with Enjolras to the dance floor, apologizing to Marius for interrupting. "Grantaire, Enjolras would like to dance with you. Please, don't step on each others toes. Go on, dance, love."

And he left them.  Enjolras looked how the poet walked away, speechless. He was going to kill Jehan, in a very painful way. But when he turned to Grantaire his smile took him aback.

Grantaire took his hands and put them on his hips and then casually he rested his arms on his shoulders.

"Don't freak out, okay? I know you're not ready but we can still dance" Grantaire said and started to move slowly, "they are trying to help because they know that I’ve been pinning for far too long, but it's okay. I can wait Enjolras, if that's what you need I will do it" Enjolras rested his arms around his waist and brought him closer. "I'll do the talking if you can't, I don't mind talking, well you know that better than anyone else, but I can talk about what I see on you, why you're so perfect in my eyes. It's not just that you're gorgeous, you know? The little things you do, I know you care for anyone including this entire country, I know you want a better world and you fight for that, you see that there are people who doesn't give a shit but you don't pull back, you try and try to open their eyes for them to see how wonderful the world could be. I love too see you full of passion, because I might not believe that things can change, I believe that if  _you_ held the power to change things everything would be better. Believe in those rallies you look like a god, that's why I always call you Apollo. But your human side, that's what I love the most, they way you smile at stupid jokes that Bahorel says, when you read a book and look so serene, how you sing when you cook, yeah I’ve seen you don't blush now, but most of everything I love the way you're looking at me right now, because it feels like all those years where worth the wait" 

Enjolras tried to say something, anything but he couldn't talk, he could hardly breathe after what Grantaire had said. The only thing he could do was pulling Grantaire closer and hug him tighter, hiding his face in the cynic’s neck.

"You're not gonna cry are you?" Grantaire asked laughing and carding his fingers through Enjolras's hair.  

"Shut up." Enjolras said with laughter in his voice. He felt Grantaire jump when he felt his breath on his neck. And he liked it, the feeling of having that effect on Grantaire.

Grantaire sighed. 

"We don't have to be a couple right away and you don't have to say you love me right now because I know it's hard for you to deal with this kind of feelings. Let's just take baby steps. Have a few dates, have some more fights. Know each other better. And for now, we're just going to dance because Jehan is watching and if we separate he'll throw a fit." 

This made Enjolras smile and giggle in to Grantaire's neck.

"Here" Grantaire said holding his hand and bringing it up to his lips, he kissed it lightly and smiled at him, "you see, our first kiss, it wasn't that hard, huh?" Then he showed the same hand he kissed to Jehan and loudly he said, "Our first kiss" and Jehan smiled and run to Courfeyrac's side. 

"He's unbelievable" Enjolras said staring at the poet dancing around Courfeyrac happily, but his eyes turned to the man in front of him, Grantaire was smiling and that simple act made his heart race, he took Grantaire's hand and kissed it, "thank you R" 

"You don't have to thank me at all Enjolras." He said kissing the leader's forehead, pulling him tighter in to his arms.

"You make me happy R." Enjolras blurted out all of the sudden. And Grantaire was taken aback a bit with the sudden revelation.

"You make me happy too Enjolras. So very happy" 

Enjolras smiled, turns out this wasn't as bad as he was making it out to be. He had Grantaire in his arms and he was in Grantaire's arms right now, he couldn't ask for anything more. 

Grantaire sighed content, he was still moving them around slowly. They were at the center of the dance floor pressed together, Enjolras's head was buried on Grantaire's neck and he hided his face on Enjolras's curls. They were together and they  _knew_.

 

Their friends were all smiling and staring at them. 

"They look like a married couple" Courfeyrac whispered on his lover's hair. Jehan smiled at him.

"Yeah, finally" he said.

 "Fucking finally" Combeferre sighed and kissed Eponine's cheek. "Fucking finally" he repeated smiling.

"Thank you Jesus. I promise I'll lead a life free of sin now." Bahorel joked taking a sip of beer, burping right after. All his friends turned to him. "Starting tomorrow. Don't judge me."

"They look good together, they look happy." Bossuet said smiling at the dancing couple. 

"They're happy and we're happy with less headaches." Éponine added smirking. 

"What did we miss? What did we miss?" Cosette asked coming to sit with the group, Marius chasing after her.

"Enjolras and Grantaire finally grew a pair and are dancing together. Curled up in each other" Jehan answered.

"Hallelujah." Marius sighed kissing the top of Cosette's head. 

 

"Enjolras" Grantaire whispered in Enjolras's hair.

"Mhmm?" he could hear Grantaire's heart beat going faster, his lips brushed the skin of his neck and he felt the shivers that run all over Grantaire's body.

"I just wanted to remind you, I love you" he said clinging stronger to him. "I just need to know that this is not a dream, that I didn't pass out or something"

"You're not dreaming, R" Enjolras said looking up and resting his forehead against Grantaire's. "You're here with me" he leaned in and left a soft kiss on his cheek, "and I... I..." he tried, but the world wouldn't come out.

"I know" Grantaire said, "me too"

Enjolras wanted to say it, because he knew he felt it. He felt it in his heart and in his mind but the words wouldn’t come out. And he didn't want to hurt Grantaire.

"I'm going to say it back to you, I promise."

"Darling, whenever you're ready. I'm not going anywhere until you have to push me away with a stick" He joked kissing Enjolras's temple. "And I love our friends and all but they're starting to get creepy."

"I know, they keep watching us" Enjolras added hiding his face in Grantaire's neck again. 

"You want to give them something to watch?"

"Like what?" Enjolras asked closing his eyes, feeling Grantaire's smell and trying to carve it in to his mind. 

"Will you look at me? Please?"

Enjolras looked up again and Grantaire started to lean in, he felt weary and unsure, but Grantaire closed eyes and his parted lips were so tempting. He went for the kiss. It was sweet, with the right pressure and slow movements, full of tenderness and adoration. 

Enjolras's mind started to rush; feelings were bursting on his chest. He felt awkward. He love Grantaire, he was sure of that fact, but his friends's eyes on them made him nervous. 

He couldn't even tell him the L word, how is he even allowing himself to kiss him?

Grantaire pulled apart smiling, but the look on Enjolras's face made his smile fade and Enjolras felt worse just by that.

"Are you okay?" Grantaire asked.

"Mmm... yeah, I wasn't expecting that though" Enjolras answered looking down.

"I... I'm sorry, I'm an idiot, I don't want to rush things with you I just thought that it would be good... I" Grantaire started to mumble and stept back.

"No, no don't" Enjolras said bringing him into his arms, for a moment he felt like a vast abyss separated them and it was awful, but Grantaire was in his arms again. "Don't panic, it was good, it was perfect" he said to try and calm him down, "I just... felt kinda awkward with our friends staring at us"

"Are they still looking?" Grantaire asked looking at the floor, still a bit sad about Enjolras and his reaction.

Enjolras looked at his friends and he had to stiffle his laughter.

"Actually no. Bahorel seems to be very interested in the label of his beer bottle; Marius found something very interesting in the flowers in Cosette's hair and the other’s suddenly found something interesting to talk about." Enjolras turned to look at Grantaire, who was still looking at the floor. "R? Please look at me. Please?" Enjolras pleaded in a soft voice.

The cynic couldn't stand to look at Enjolras right now, he just couldn't. He felt sort of humiliated. Enjolras sighed and rolled is eyes, pushing his forehead to the top of Grantaire's head. 

"Please R?" he tried again, but Grantaire wouldn't look up, he lowered his head and pushed his forehead against Grantaire's and forced his head up. Grantaire moaned in protest and Enjolras laughed, he kissed his neck quickly. "I'm happy you kissed me, it was a good kiss" Grantaire was staring at the tent's ceiling; he didn't dare to look at Enjolras's eyes yet. "Grantaire please" Enjolras said pouting, "okay come with me" he took his hand and lead him out of the tent.

"Where are you taking me?" 

"You'll see." He answered pulling Grantaire's arm.

 

"Where are they going?" Joly asked with his mouth full of chocolate mousse.

"I have no idea." Feuilly answered looking at the tent's entrance.

"Oh God, please tell me they're not gonna have sex outside." Courfeyrac gasped.

Everyone turned to him with wide eyes.

"No!" They all said in choir.

"I don't know, Enjolras was the one who pulled him. Did he ever, like, you know. Took some swings at the ball?" Bahorel asked, Feuilly elbowing him in the ribs right after.

"Jesus Christ..."Combeferre mumbled burying is face in Eponine's hair, "Can we not talk about this? Please?"

 

 

When they exited the tent Grantaire's eyes scanned the sky, the night was filled with stars. 

"It's beautiful" he said without taking his eyes of the sky.

"Not as much as you" Enjolras let out and Grantaire looked at him amused.

"You just..."

"Yes" Enjolras said sighing, "Let’s sit there"

He guided Grantaire to a far bench, they walk in silence, Enjolras's wanted to grab his hand but he didn't do it.

"So... why are we here?" Grantaire asked looking at the far away tent, "the party's over there you know?"

"I needed to be with you for a moment, without our friends being totally creepers" Enjolras answered him this time reaching for his hand, "I enjoyed your kiss R, I really did, I just freaked out a little"

"Yeah, well I freaked out too so..." Grantaire was not looking at his face yet, his eyes were on their hands, "not a dream then"

"Definitely not a dream" Enjolras said smiling.

"I don't know, I'm still waiting to wake up collapsed on Ferre's couch with a hangover."

Enjolras sighed at the mention of Grantaire's vice. He was surprised the cynic hadn't drank much today.

"I keep telling you, it's not a dream."

"Okay then, it's not a dream. But it sure feels like one..." He mumbles quietly, hoping Enjolras hadn't heard. "What now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do we do now? We're just gonna sit here and stare at each other and at the sky?"

"You can try and kiss me again..." Enjolras answered quietly before he could stop his tongue from saying it. But he wanted Grantaire to kiss him again; he wanted to feel the cynic's lips on his own one more time. 

"No freaking out this time?" He asked smiling.

"No, I promise" Enjolras said laughing.

"Okay" Grantaire rested his hand on his neck, slowly it slipped into his curls where he gripped lightly, Enjolras leaned in resting his hand on Grantaire's arm.

When their lips touch this time Enjolras breathed Grantaire in. Their lips were dancing a slow waltz and yet it didn't felt enough, he wanted Grantaire press to him with no space in between them. Finally he could have him and he was pleased with the little moans that left Grantaire's mouth every time he bite his bottom lip. He could feel the shivers run his body when his hands caressed the skin behind his ears. When they pulled apart they were breathless, this time both of them were smiling. 

Enjolras kissed Grantaire again and again and again, he wanted to taste every inch of his cynic's mouth and have that sensation on his tongue, on his own mouth for days.

Grantaire was laughing as Enjolras kissed his mouth, his cheeks, and his nose. He felt so amazingly good that he though that nothing could ruin that moment.

He had Enjolras in his arms and he didn't seem to want to leave them, ever. Enjolras was kissing him like they would die tomorrow and he had to do this all today because tomorrow by now they would be dead and rotting on the ground. Enjolras loved him...He hadn't said yet but he wanted to say it and Grantaire knew he loved him. He wanted to hear Enjolras say it; he had lived for that moment. But he wouldn't push Enjolras; he would wait patiently as he had waited all these years. Besides, he didn't have to rush anything. Enjolras was his now and he wasn't going anywhere that soon, Grantaire wouldn't let him.

 

Soon people started to leave the tent, Grantaire could recognize Marius's familiars but none of their friends were out. 

"It's getting really late" he said between kisses, "we should go back"

"I don't want to" Enjolras was mouthing his neck.

"Apollo" Grantaire moaned, "we should go back." But Enjolras kept kissing his neck; somehow he undid his buttons and was biting his collar bone. "Enjolras" Grantaire said and finally he pulled back kissing his lips for the last time.

"Fine" he said pouting, "let's go"

"Who would've thought you to be so clingy?" Grantaire said standing up, running his hands through his shirt. Before he could tie the buttons Enjolras stood and pushed his hands away, buttoning his shirt up himself. When he was done he buried his face in Grantaire's neck again, kissing the skin lazily. It made Grantaire want to laugh and to melt in to a puddle of nothing." C'mon. Before I forget about our friends, and this party, and whisk you away to my apartment."

"We wouldn't want that would we?" Enjolras asked between kisses.

"No, we would not."

"Okay." And he pulled back running his hands through his golden locks. "C'mon. I'll race you to the tent." Enjolras made a move to start running but the cynic grabbed his arm and pulled him to his side, then they started to walk.

"I'm not running, I'm too old to run."

"God, people who hear you speak will think you're seventy." Enjolras joked.

"You love me anyways" Grantaire said and Enjolras stood quiet for a moment.

"I might" he said teasing him.

"Sorry, I didn't try to..." He tried to apologize but Enjolras wouldn't allow him to.

"I know, but I... do" he said resting his head on Grantaire's shoulder, "I do R"

 

They walked the rest of the way in silence, but when they entered the tent all their friends jump in front of them.

"Please tell me you didn't do the do" Bossuet shouted first of all.

"They totally did, look at R's neck" Courfeyrac said pointing at Grantaire.

All their friends gather around them, Enjolras laughed aloud.

"First of all, we didn't do the do Bossuet, second those are marks of ownership" he said smiling to R.

"Oh shut up" Courfeyrac's face fell in disappointment.

"You give me my money now" Bossuet and Bahorel called to him.

"Feck!" he sighed.

"You made bets?" Grantaire asked.

"Yeah, we were bored. And it's always a pleasure to take money away from Courfeyrac." Bahorel said smelling the bill Courfeyrac had just landed in his hand. 

Enjolras laughed and looked around. The tent was empty. The waiters were already cleaning up the tables and the floor, the DJ was putting his gear away. He spotted Gavroche asleep on a set of chairs, Courfeyrac's jacket being his blanket. 

"Party is over han?" Grantaire asked looking around also.

"Yeah, everyone left. We had some cake, Cosette threw the buqué, some girl punched Éponine for the buqué but you know, our girl won" Combeferre said pointing to Éponine who was sitting on the floor, her back to the bar and an ice-pack in her eye and the buqué in her lap. "Marius and Cosette are going through the gifts and cards everyone gave them." He pointed at the newly wed couple, sitting on a table far away opening boxes and laughing. 

"There was a cat- fight and we missed it? The things I do for love..." Grantaire said shaking his head. 

"Did you seriously just quote Game of Thrones?" Jehan asked laughing.

"Did not"

"Did so" Everyone around him said.

"Did not!" He whined taking a step forward.

"Boys" Enjolras said pulling Grantaire back. "I guess we should be on our way then."

"So soon?" Courfeyrac protested.

"It has been a long day" Combeferre agreed with Enjolras, "and the party is over so... anyone needs a lift?"

"I'm going with Jehan, Joly and Bossuet" Courfeyrac told him.

"I'm staying with my man" Feuilly said pressing himself against Bahorel.

"Éponine is going with me, and you Grantaire were supposed to come with me too..." Combeferre started but Enjolras interrupted him.

"I'm taking him" 

"We figured that out, don't worry" Jehan said mockingly.

"Hey, the lovely couple there, we're heading home you coming or what?" Bahorel called for Marius and Cosettes's attention.

"Yes, help us to put all this on the van and we're done" Cosette came dancing to the group.

"Everything for my beloved little bird" Bahorel said hugging her with his free arm; the other one was around Feuilly's waist. Cosette giggled and stood on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

 

They all helped the couple load the truck with the gifts and then they all said goodbye, each going their separate ways. 

Enjolras drove Grantaire home. The entire way he didn't seem to be able to get his eyes off the cynic. Grantaire seemed to notice and he kept on smiling and running his hands through his hair. 

"Eyes on the road, Apollo. Or we're gonna crash in to a pole and it wouldn't be nice at all." 

"My eyes are on the road."

"Lie." 

"You're a big distraction" Enjolras smiled at him and Grantaire push his face to the front of the car.

"Eyes on the front or I'm jumping out" Grantaire said seriously.

 

When they finally reach Enjolras's apartment Grantaire looked around confused.

"I thought you were taking me to  _my_  place" 

"Did you really think so?" Enjolras answered pushing him against the car and kissing his neck passionately.

Grantaire laughed loudly, the laughter turning halfway in to a moan when Enjolras ran his tongue over his pulse point. 

"You're a sneaky bastard, you know that?" 

"I can stop." Enjolras said pulling back running a hand through his hair.

"No need for that." The cynic said pulling Enjolras back and kissing him straight on the lips, his tongue running over Enjolras bottom lip. 

Enjolras opened his mouth and received Grantaire's kiss completely, their tongues danced together and crashed against teeth. Enjolras moaned when they pulled apart.

"Who's the sneaky bustard, huh?" He asked biting his neck.

A couple walked past them and Enjolras felt self-conscious. He grabbed Grantaire's hand and pulled him to the building. When he was fighting with his keys Grantaire mouthed his neck making it much more difficult.

Once inside he pushed Grantaire to the wall and started to kiss him again, it was desperate and breathe taking.

Grantaire had his hands on Enjolras neck and when he couldn't breathe he pulled Enjolras by his neck, looking in to his eyes. He smiled. He couldn't believe he had Enjolras in his arms right now, kissing him and holding him tightly like that. He still felt like he was dreaming.

"What?" Enjolras asked touching the cynic's nose with his own.

"Nothing. You're so beautiful Enjolras..." 

"Have you seen yourself pushed against a wall, flushed and breathless?" Enjolras asked him smiling, "I don't think I’ve ever seen such a beautiful thing as you" 

Grantaire blushed more than is considerable possible and hided his face on Enjolras neck, where he started to leave soft kisses.

 "May I have the honor to see your room?" he asked looking up with a big smirk on his face. 

Enjolras hesitated for a while and then nodded, taking Grantaire's hand and pulling him along the hallway. Before he opened the door he turned to the cynic and said: "One thing, don't trip on any books."

"Han?"

He didn't knew what Enjolras meant but when he opened the door he understood. Piles and piles of books were on the floor and on the desk.

"You read all of these?"

"Some of them, some of them are halfway read and some are yet to be opened." Enjolras answered shrugging of his jacket.

"I see you like Tolkien" Grantaire was reading the covers of the books on the nearest desk, "You read Game of Thrones, really?" He asked amused.

"Yet to be read"

"But you have all of them"

"I know" Enjolras sighed, "I'm obsessed with books, okay? Being Ferre's roommate for years has it's flaws" Enjolras said defensively.

"I love you so much" Grantaire said kissing him again.

Enjolras opened his mouth to say it back but nothing came out. Damn...He wanted to say it so badly but every time he tried too, his tongue seemed to develop a mind of his own.

"Be warned that if you ever hurt me I'll the throw the heaviest book I can find to your head." He said trying to move the conversation. 

"Uh...You're sexy when you talk like that..."He mumbled running his tongue over Enjolras neck, smirking when he made the golden Apollo moan.

Grantaire's hands started to undress him; unbuttoning the shirt. Enjolras's hands were lost in dark curls; his little moans filled the room. When his chest was bare to Grantaire's eyes and hands he started to push him to bed, he make him sit and strip of his clothes and shoes.

He took off his trousers but didn't move until Grantaire was in his underwear. Only then he straddled his lap and started to kiss his lips again and again.   

Grantaire smiled between the kiss, his hands buried in Enjolras curls and pulling gently he made Enjolras moan again and he swore to God that was the sound angels made when they sang. Enjolras voice always was perfect to his ears. Melodical and soft, but rough and angry when he talked about his cause, and he always loved Enjolras's voice. But his moans, he wouldn't mind hearing Enjolras moan for the rest of life. And he being the cause to those moans was just making his heart beat faster.

Enjolras's hips were pressed to his own and  _oh,_  when he started to move them. Grantaire's whole body shivered in pleasure, a pleased smile appeared on Enjolras's face. He pushed Grantaire down on the mattress and placed himself a top of him. He rubbed once and Grantaire moaned again, louder this time. He rested his hands on Enjolras's hips and pressed him harder against his body, he wanted him to keep moving, to do it again and again. 

He was kissing everywhere he could reach, Enjolras's lips, his cheeks, his neck, his shoulder, and his collarbone.

And Enjolras kept moving, slowly, almost like he was too lazy to move faster. Grantaire grabbed Enjolras's hips and turned them on the bed so now he was hovering over the golden Apollo. 

The cynic took his time now, looking at Enjolras and still moving his hips. He buried his face in to Enjolras's neck, licking and mouthing sweet nothings on to the pulse point. Moving slowly down his lover’s chest where he caught a nipple with his teeth. Enjolras moaned again digging his fingers in to Grantaire's curls and he moaned even louder when Grantaire let go of his nipple with an obscene  _pop_  sound.

"R" he whispered against his ear and his voice was so obscene Grantaire could come hearing it calling his name, "faster" he pleaded.

Grantaire started to move against him more and more, their moans were loud in the room. Enjolras's threw his head back into the pillows and Grantaire pressed his face into the exposed neck, he bite and marked the skin. 

"You're mine" he said speeding his hips, "tell me you'll be mine forever" 

"Yes" Enjolras groaned, "yes, yes, yes"

"Yes what?" Grantaire asked in his ear, biting on Enjolras lobe.

"Yes, I'm yours forever." The blond groaned in response, one hand still in Grantaire's curls and the other on his back, his nails digging in to the skin and leaving marks. "Are you... mine too?" He barely managed to speak the words.  
"I'm yours...I've always been yours Enjolras. Always" He moaned in to Enjolras's ear, his hips still moving in a fast beat.

Enjolras could feel a knot on his stomach tightening, he pushed up his hips and started to rub against the cynic's hip faster and faster, Grantaire feeling the same started to breathe harder. He pushed against his Apollo and tried to move at his same peace.

"I'm about... " Enjolras's let out and Grantaire kissed him hard on the lips, his tongue run all around his mouth, he pulled apart to breath and lowering his head he bite Enjolras's shoulder as he came. Enjolras followed a second later groaning loudly his name.

They stayed like that for a while. Grantaire on top of the golden Apollo, his mouth opened on his neck. Enjolras stared at the ceiling with his mouth hanging open and his nails digging in to Grantaire's curls and back. Then he smiled.

"I love you Enjolras...God..." He moaned spreading kisses on the bite and all over Enjolras's neck. He felt Enjolras's arms tightening around him, pulling him closer like he was trying for them to become one. "I don't think I might know much about science, you know?" Grantaire started talking, making Enjolras look down at him, "but I'm pretty sure that people can't fuse to become one entity, my love, so either you're trying to strangle me or trying to fuse with me, and I’m telling the last one don’t seem possible" Enjolras couldn't help but laugh, but he lose his grip a little, "thank you for..." he couldn't finished the sentence, because Enjolras trapped his lips on a kiss.

 

"Let's take a shower" he said sitting up on the bed.

 "Sounds good" Grantaire says, "God, it's being a really long day"

"It's been a good day." Enjolras mumbled standing up and walking to the bathroom. Once inside he opened the shower door and then opened the tap for the water to heat up. He looked at himself in the mirror supporting his hands on the sink.

His hair was glued to his forehead with sweat, his body was also covered in sweat and he could smell Grantaire on him. His hips had light bruises and his neck had a bite mark on its right side. He ran his fingers over the mark not feeling any pain; the only thing he felt was happiness, an overwhelming wave of happiness.

Grantaire appeared at his back, his arms circled his waist and he kissed his shoulder lightly.

"I'm really happy right now" he said whispering against his skin, "I don't want to be apart from you ever again.”

Enjolras turned and hugged him, his hands resting on his back lightly, "I..." he tried to say it, but the words wouldn't left his mouth.

Grantaire leaned in and pressed his lips to his, "Me too.”

"You're eventually going to get sick of me not being able to say it."

"Eventually is not right now." He said stepping out of his boxer shorts and in to the shower.

Enjolras looked at his hands and then repeated Grantaire's actions, joining the cynic in the shower. 

Grantaire's back was turned to him, water rushing down it like a beautiful waterfall. The blond took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Grantaire's waist, his lips spreading kisses on his shoulders.

"I-L-O-V-E-U" he spelled and Grantaire laughed turning around to kiss his lips.

"I-L-O-V-E-U too" Grantaire repeated to him, "so much Enjolras.”

They eventually finished their shower, after a lot of kisses and laughs. They dried each other and got into the bed. Grantaire was practically a top of Enjolras’s chest, but his Apollo didn't seem to mind. Their breaths started to match and they could feel the sleep taking over them.

Grantaire was the first to fall asleep, Enjolras was caressing his curls lightly, and he smiled to the man sleeping on his arms.

"I love you Grantaire" he whispered, and as if Grantaire would have heard him, he smiled. "I love you so much" 

And he felt like a rock had just been lifted of his chest. Because he meant it, he really did love that man sleeping in his arms. He felt like he could breathe properly, like his heart had a reason to beat now. And most of all, Enjolras felt happy he couldn’t wait until morning to repeat this words to a awake Grantaire, and see his bright smile.

Soon sleep found him, with a big smile on his face hugging the man he love the most in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Again thanks for reading, you can find me on tumblr: ibelieveinyoumyapollo


End file.
